battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Achievements
Achievements have been enacted, on a trial basis, for just over 2 weeks. You have all been able to see how achievements work, what their effect on the wiki is - and have no doubt you have all gained several yourselves. However, this trial was agreed on the condition that a vote would be subsequently held to decide whether these stay permanently or not. This is the place for this vote. The proposal is that the achievement system be left to remain on a permanent basis. The trial ends at the conclusion of this vote, in 4 days time (December 19). Should the proposal pass, achievements will remain. Should it fail, they will be disabled. - 00:04, December 15, 2013 (UTC) *'Neutral' - I still fundamentally disagree with them on principle, but since we haven't had any major problems during the trial, I won't oppose in this vote. - 00:04, December 15, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - While i wouldve liked to prolong the trial longer, ill support their stay none the less. So far weve only had one problem with them but that was swiftly taken care of. -- 00:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) *'Vehement Oppose' - On several accounts: #This system goes against the spirit of editing. It rewards users with arbitrary points (an e-penis, more or less) for menial tasks they ought to have been willing to do in the first place. #It has failed to provide any growth. Activity before and after implementation has remained relatively constant. #It is almost entirely uncustomizable. Beyond some very basic settings achievements cannot be changed fundamentally. #It fosters poor edit habits, as has been proven time and again. No matter how on-target our admins are, it won't stop people from editing with achievements in mind (as opposed to editing for the well-being of the wiki) #We have our own system that actually works. It encourages positive editing habits and interaction with other users. I might add more as it comes to mind. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Those awards require voting yet no one ever does so. On top of that Achievements are automatic and do allow a bit of customization (Awards for editing on only weapon articles). Most new users are not even aware of our awards. Any Hunting found has resulted in warning and ban -- 21:18, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Our awards aren't MEANT to be given out on a whim. I was in the middle of rewriting the welcome template to mention more of our goings-on before my hiatus. The fact that you (and most of our actual community) are aware of but do not use our awards is entirely the community's fault, and can be rectified if you take the initiative. ::A "little bit" isn't helpful. We need to avoid relying on Wikia-made features because we need as much control as possible. Automization isn't desirable, ever. ::But they had to have "hunted" to start with in order to be found. I guarantee, no matter how good you are at banning/catching, they will "hunt" anyway. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:28, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :::In fairness, a "need to avoid relying on Wikia-made features" is not a valid reason at all to oppose this - and neither is a need for "as much control as possible". Evaluation of features must be based on their merits and flaws, not their manufacturers. Whether we vote to enable or disable achievements, either way we will be the ones in control, as far as possible on Wikia. - 21:55, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Lack of control is a flaw. And I wasn't talking about "manufacturers"; Wikia makes everything we use, it's a matter of relying as little as possible on their premade features. Remember the preload-esque feature they made a while ago that was nowhere near as good as the one used by FO wiki? That's case in point. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:56, December 15, 2013 (UTC) *'Oppose': I share the viewpoints of Yuri in that they go against the spirit of editing due to promoting an almost compulsive mindset. And personally, I think they're clunky and obstruct page views, especially the Recent Changes page which is cluttered to the top with notifications.